


Getting some Rest

by Dimilas



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lap Pillow, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimilas/pseuds/Dimilas
Summary: Dia is a gay mess that needs to stop overworking herself
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Getting some Rest

Another sheet finished, another sheet pushed to the side. Dia knew that becoming student council president would be a lot of work. She also knew it wouldn't treat her free time kindly and yet she still wished that the work wouldn't always pile up in such a manner that it was impossible to finish over longer periods of time. Her many tasks would always find a way to occupy her for entire evenings and sometimes even nights at home to the point she even lost sleep over it, something that was very apparent today. Aqours practise went really bad for her. She barely managed to stay focused and memorize the movements and everyone noticed that, which of course annoyed her but she also knew that they understood, which in turn frustrated her even more knowing she is putting them in a difficult spot like that. The only thing she could do really is to finish her work and make up for everything with extra effort even if it could tire her out even more, she wouldn't give up that easily.  
  


Her efforts however were cut short with a gentle knock on the door to her office. 

* * *

She usually never had anyone visit her office whenever student council work forced her into crunch-time so she was especially suprised seeing Hanamaru enter her office. 

"Good evening, Dia-san" 

Dia didn't even realise that it was already getting dark outside. She usually ignored time to not frustrate herself further when finishing her tasks so realising that so much of her day was already lost to work she felt a bit gloomy but Hanamaru appearing before her did fill her with joy. She always appreciated her company, especially with many of their interests being shared, which is why she decided to take a small break from working instead of insisting to be left alone. 

"Good evening, Hanamaru-san. Is there anything you need?" she asked gently, almost forgetting the sour moud she was in just before. 

"Actually I was wondering if I could maybe help you with your work. You seemed really stressed today during practise." 

Dia didn't expect this. Of course it isn't the first time someone offered assistance, her third-year friends always offered it only to be shot down by Dia's stubborness. She would've done the same with Hanamaru's offer but this time she felt different. She didn't know if the work finally got to her or if she was just especially tired today but this time she would take the offer. 

"I would really like that. As you noticed it's been pretty stressful these days with everything piling up and I could really use a helping hand."

Maru lit up 

"Then let us deal with this together zura!" 

Dia felt relieved to have Hanamaru's company for the remainder of the day and split the pile infront of her before starting to give Hanamaru a run-down of how to fill everything out properly. 

* * *

A few hours had passed at this point and Dia let out a rather embarrasing yawn. Dia rushed her hand infront of her mouth to covert it up but Hanamaru already had a grin on her face. 

"Maybe you should take a break zura" 

Hanamaru seized the moment perfectly. Dia had no grounds to disagree with her, she was clearly tired so she decided to just let this evening continue as it started and let Hanamaru take the lead for the reminder of it. 

"I guess I have to after all that. Thank you Hanamaru-san" she answered in a defeated tone before showing the younger girl a smile to lift her worries. 

"Don't mention it zura"   
  
Dia started relaxing in her chair, the exhaustion slowly lifting from her and before she knew it, she fell asleep. 

* * *

By the time Dia woke up she noticed she was in a different position from when she nodded off earlier, namely she was lying down. Unable to make sense of the situation she tried to figure out the "where" before she could be embarrassed about the "why" and "how long". Before realising she was on the couch in the student council room however, she felt a soft poke on her cheek and also registered that her head was resting pretty softly, a trait the couch didn't have. 

"Ah sorry zura" a voice from above Dia proclaimed. 

"You were sleeping so peacefully so I couldn't help but poke you" the girl continued explaining. 

It was at that point that Dia noticed she was in fact resting on Hanamaru's lap. Her face took on a shade of red nobody had ever seen on the strict girl, visibly heating up. She decided to not panic for now and just take a hold of the situation before starting to form her next words. 

"Oh I'm really sorry myself. I can't believe I slept instead of working together with you. I will finish the rest of the work myse-" she started apologising before being cut off. 

"It's fine zura. I already finished it" Hanamaru announced proudly. 

Dia was in shock but seeing Hanamaru light up like that lifted her worries of abusing her friends kindness. Hanamaru really knew how to deal with Dia today. 

"I still feel bad about having you finish the work for me. Being tired is no excuse" 

"Don't worry zura. It's important to take breaks. I couldn't stand to see you overworking yourself this much so I really wanted to do this. I always notice when you feel worse because of all the work you are given during these times. You need to rest more and let us all help you out when needed. Don't feel bad zura!" 

Hanamaru's words resonated within Dia. She knew she was the type to overwork herself but having Hanamaru voice her concerns enabled her to finally give in and accept that sometimes she should just accept the help like she did today, maybe not nod off in the process though. 

"I don't know how to thank you Hanamaru-san" 

"You could let me help out more often zura. I actually enjoyed hanging out with you" the last part said in a way lower volume. 

"I will do just then" Dia answered cheerfully. 

Some giggles followed and then some more discussions about various things. It wasn't until it was time for the school to close that they realised they kept their positions from start to finish which prompted both of them to rise up nervously and awkwardly fumble for words. 

"Ah my bad, your lap was really soft so I couldn't help myself" Dia stated before realising how weird that line sounded. 

"No no it's my bad, zura. I shouldn't have put you in that position but your chair and the couch looked really uncomfortable for you so I couldn't help myself" the younger girl rushed to excuses. 

Some awkward glances towards eachother were exchanged but in the end they decided to just pretend there was no need to discuss it further. The two girls packed up and decided to head back together, slowly dropping the uneasiness and continuing the discussions they started. It was unusually fun for them to walk home in the cold for once. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was made within very few hours but feel free to give advice/criticize etc.


End file.
